Heated with Passion
by dusk0summer
Summary: Bella has always despised Edward for being a cocky player and they constantly but heads at the book store they work at. What will happen when emotions run high and passion takes over? M: Oneshot OOC will be lemony


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does**

**A/N: So this is just another oneshot that I hope you guys will enjoy. It will be lemony and Bella isn't as timid in this and Edward is sort of cocky etc so it might not be for everyone. Hope you like it!**

BPOV

_Beep Beep Beep_

I groaned as I reached over to hit the snooze button on my alarm clock, but with my clumsiness, I actually managed to knock the entire clock off of my nightstand with a loud crash. To say the least, I am definitely not a morning person. I walked towards my bedroom window trying to wipe the sleep from my eyes when I noticed that it had already begun to rain.

You just have to love Forks, Washington with its ever constant presence of dreary skies and rainy days. Seeing the rain almost every day reminded me how much I missed living in Arizona, but I knew I made the right choice in moving here with Charlie. Well, maybe not the best choice for me, but I knew traveling with Phil made my mom happy and that's all that mattered.

I showered quickly and walked back into my room, throwing on my favorite pair of jeans that fit perfectly and a plain white tank top to wear under one of my hooded sweatshirts that Charlie had sent to me last year for my birthday. It was weathered and very comfy, but it was a bit tight. I had to laugh because Charlie was never really good at guessing my size when he bought me gifts.

As I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, I noticed a note that Charlie must have left.

_Bells,_

_Decided to head out early to go fishing and I didn't want to wake you. _

_Won't be back until tomorrow morning, so I will see you then._

_-Dad_

I swear, Charlie was the only man I knew of that went fishing _every_ weekend. _Shit,_ I thought as I glanced at the clock and realized that it was already 8 o'clock and my shift at the Forks book store was starting in five minutes.

I ran outside to my old truck, not bothering to grab an umbrella, but of course with my lack of grace, I managed to slip on my driveway and practically run into the door of my truck. Smooth Bella, very smooth.

I got to the store in record time and ran to the door of the store. I finally slowed down as I made my way into the building and went to clock in. Then I went to sit at my spot behind the register, but not before grabbing a copy of _Wuthering Heights _off one of the shelves to read.

I had been working at Forks only book store for a couple of months now and I really loved it. The days were usually slow considering the constant rainfall, but that was fine with me because that meant I could sit here and just read _and_ get paid for it.

The only part of my job that I truly despised was the fact that one of my coworkers was a complete jerk. He was one of the most popular guys in my senior class and just like the stereotype, he was a player that had an ego bigger than Forks itself. Okay, so he is ridiculously good looking, but he knew that and used it to get whatever he wanted and that's what made me harbor such hate for him.

Usually, I tend to be more quiet than a lot of people, but when _Edward Cullen_ starting working here and I realized I hated him, my timid facade vanished. We were constantly at each other's throats because I hated what he acted like and guys like him and I think he just liked seeing me worked up.

I have to admit though that sometimes it was hard to remember that he was a jerk. I could get lost in his green eyes just like every other girl and I secretly loved to look at him when he was reading something when we worked together and it was slow. Seeing him so deep in thought just made him more handsome and sexy, but as soon as he would look up and notice me looking, his stupid smug smile would appear and I was reminded how much of a cocky jerk he was.

Yes, I was attracted to him, so much so that it made me hate him even more, but I knew that with all the girls that threw themselves at him who were beautiful, plain old Bella would never have a chance, and that's okay, I don't want a chance...I think. I continued to think about Edward and my love/hate feelings for him. Apparently I had gotten a little too deep into my daydream though because I was snapped out of my reverie by a rich and velvety voice.

"Swan? Hello? Anyone home?" Edward asked as he moved his hand up and down in front of my face. "Swan, I know that you constantly daydream about having your way with me, but come on, I mean, I am standing right here. Don't you think that's a bit rude?" He asked condescendingly with that damn smug grin plastered on his face.

I just narrowed my eyes and grimaced at him. I swear, if I didn't love that smile so much, I would wipe it off his face. "Hate to break it to you Cullen, but not every girl is dying to jump your bones. You really aren't as good looking as you like to think." Okay that might be a lie, but I couldn't let his ego get even bigger.

"You know you are just jealous. We both know that you have been dying to find out what it would be like to kiss me," He said as he he leaned closer towards me across the counter while he rested his hands on top of it. "In fact, I bet you want to touch every inch of me and you secretly wonder how good it would feel to f-"

"Whoa!" I interrupted him before he could finish because for one, he was pissing me off, and two, he was turning me on. God, I hate how much I am attracted to him. "Before you embarrass yourself even further, why don't you be a good little book store boy and clock in."

Edward shot me a grimace before heading in the back to clock in. I couldn't help but glance at Edward as he walked away. Just because he was a egotistical player didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the view. His jeans were a bit baggy and he wore a Forks baseball t-shirt. I swear, he had the definition of the perfect body. Broad shoulders and firmly toned muscles from his arms to his legs, a long torso that I itched to touch without a clothing barrier, and an unnervingly handsome face, with a strong jawline and completely kissable lips. This is what I mean when I said that sometimes it was hard to remember that I hated him.

I suddenly remembered I left my keys in my truck and jumped up from my seat to go get them.

"Hey, I will be right back; watch the store Cullen," I called to the back room.

"How will I manage Swan what with there being hundreds of customers," Edward replied with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Shut up," I threw him a grimace before I headed out into the rain. Jesus, it was pouring now and I could feel my sweatshirt getting soaked as I made my way to my truck. Thanking god that I didn't lock the door, I quickly grabbed my keys and hurried back to the store.

I could hear the bell above the door ring as I walked back into the shop, my sweatshirt entirely soaked, causing it to cling to my modest frame. I noticed Edward had taken his spot behind the counter next to my seat and was thumbing through my _Wuthering Heights _as I made my way to the back room.

I knew that Mr. Grey, the store owner, had a washer and dryer back there and my sweatshirt was in some serious need of some drying. I peeled the drenched sweatshirt from my body and threw it into the dryer and waited.

"Swan, I just found a note and he wants us-" I turned towards Edward and saw that he had stopped a few feet away from me and his eyes had darkened. His eyes were locked on my chest and torso and I looked down to see what had made him stop in his tracks.

"Shit," I said as I realized that I was standing in just my white tank top that was damp and my dark blue bra could be seen easily. My cheeks quickly blushed and I wrapped my arms around my chest in an effort to try to cover myself up.

"I was just drying my sweatshirt and um yeah." God could I be any less articulate. When I looked back up at Edward, I could see that his eyes were raking over my entire body now. He gulped and his eyes jumped to my face, locking with my own.

He stalked slowly towards me like a predator approaches his prey, his face serious . He stopped right in front of me, so close that I could feel the heat radiating from his body and our closeness put this powerful electric sensation in the air and I suddenly had to focus on how to breathe.

Edward leaned in further and I had to keep my eyes from fluttering closed.

"Swan," Edward said with a deep voice.

"Yes?" I was trying my hardest to keep my voice from shaking, but the blush that filled my cheeks was impossible to escape.

"Mr. Grey wants us to take inventory." I could see a cocky grin spread across Edward's face and my eyes automatically narrowed as I realized that he was just teasing me. I pushed my way past him and made my way to the storage room.

I can't believe I let Edward _dazzle_ me just like he did to every other girl that came into the shop or walked by him at campus. However, even though he was just teasing me, I _saw_ Edward's eyes darken and I _saw_ how he couldn't take his eyes off of me. Even if all he was doing was teasing me, the fact was that I could see the affect I initially had on him. Well, two can play that game Edward Cullen.

I kept a sly smile on my face as I walked into the storage room. I could hear Edward's footsteps behind me enter the room. I grabbed a couple boxes of new arrivals, put them on the table, and sat down without a glance towards Edward. I heard Edward sit down in the seat across from me and I could almost feel his eyes on me. Good, this just might be easier than I thought it would be...

After a bit, I glanced up at Edward, who just as I thought, was looking at me. He quickly looked back down to his inventory sheet and I decided now would be a good time to have a little fun of my own.

I placed my hands firmly on either side of the table and stood so I was sensually leaning over the table. I didn't move until I saw Edward raise his eyes to meet mine. I leaned over further until I knew that Edward would have a nice view of the tops of my breasts. I saw Edward's eyes flicker down and then struggle to come back to my face.

"Edward," I said in a sensual voice. His eyes seemed to darken again when I said his name and his muscles twitched slightly beneath his shirt.

"Bella," Edward's voice almost purred with sexual desire and despite the fact that my plan was just to tease Edward and dangle a carrot in front of his nose, me being the carrot, I could feel wetness pool in my panties as he said my first name. God, the man was so sexy. Focus Bella.

I subconsciously bit down on my lip. "Could you hand me that book?" I couldn't help but let my sly smile return as I noticed Edward's mouth open speechless. Just as I was doing a celebration dance inside my head, I was caught off guard when Edward rose so that he was eye level with me, placing his hands strongly over mine so that I couldn't move.

"Edward? What are you doing?" My eyes grew wide with confusion while Edward's smoldered with intensity.

"I am done playing games Swan."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you need to realize how hard I have been trying to get you to like me." Edward said with exasperated frustration. My eyes widened with astonishment, but before I had time to say anything, Edward continued. "Bella, you aren't like other girls. You are as intelligent as you are beautiful."

"Edward, spare me okay? I see the millions of girls you get numbers from every week that you dazzle and we both know that I don't look those girls, hell, I am done being nice, they are sluts and you know that just as well as I do."

"Oh so that was you being _nice_ before Swan?"

"See Cullen, this is why I know you are just trying to get me flustered and I bet you're just angry I don't fawn over you like everyone else." My eyes narrowed as I said this because I was just getting annoyed now.

"Please, I am not blind Bella. I see the way you look at me. I _know _you want me just as badly as I want you."

"Oh yeah, the almighty Edward Cullen likes plain old Bella Swan." I did not appreciate him teasing me like this, it was just cruel. Especially since he knew the effect he had on me.

"Bella you are exhausting you know that?" Now Edward sounded as annoyed as I felt.

"Well let me know when you get your second wind and then we can start arguing again. Now if you excuse me, I am going to check to see if my sweatshirt is dry."

I finally managed to pull my hands from his and headed angrily towards the door, but before I could get out the door Edward slammed it closed. I turned ready to yell at him, but I stopped when he placed both his hands beside either side of my head, successfully trapping me between him and the door.

"Edward, whatever you are trying to pull-"

"Bella if you refuse to listen to me then maybe I can show you that I am not messing with you and I truly do want you and I truly do think you are gorgeous."

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by Edward's lips on my own. I started to push against him to get him to stop, but my anger melted into passion and I twisted my hands into his messy bronze hair. His lips were perfect and my own moved with his in perfect unison.

Unable to control my actions in this daze of heated need, I slipped my tongue out to taste his bottom lip and instantly moaned at the feeling. He tasted even more delicious than he looked if that was possible. Edward opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and soon his tongue was exploring my own mouth.

I moaned into Edward's mouth and he took that as encouragement as he began to caress the curves of my body through my thin tank top. Edward's hands paused at the hem of my tank top, asking my silent permission. I pulled back from our kiss long enough to nod and kept my eyes on Edward's as he pulled my tank top over my head.

I stood there only in my bra and my cheeks instantly burned with embarrassment. I began to lower my head, but Edward's soft hand gently cupped my face so that we locked eyes.

"Bella, you are perfect." I could hear the sincerity that his voice held and I couldn't help but smile.

I reached down to grab hold of Edward's shirt and looked at him as if to say _your turn_ and quickly yanked it off of him. My eyes and hands roamed over his firm chest and defined abdominals. I ran my fingers in the channels between his abs and I felt Edward's muscles twitch beneath my hands.

Edward quickly brought his mouth back to mine forcefully with renewed passion and didn't ask permission as he undid my jeans and began to lower them. God, he is so sexy when he takes charge. I could feel myself grow even more wet as he gently grazed his hand against the front of my panties and I bucked my hips into his hand, one again unable to control my reaction towards Edward.

Edward groaned in reaction and reached down between us to undo his belt. I looked at him with hunger in my eyes and helped him pull down his jeans. When Edward was left only in his boxers I pulled back to take him all in.

Edward smiled at me with a crooked smile that made him even more handsome and desirable if that was possible. I reached behind myself and unhooked my bra slowly, letting the straps rest on my shoulders. Edward seemed to understand what I wanted and he put his hands on my shoulders, bringing the straps down while he placed soft kisses across my collar bone and over my now bare breasts. With each touch, Edward managed to make my skin tingle.

I lifted my legs so they wrapped around Edward's waist and he pressed his body into mine and held my waist firmly, effectively holding me up against the door. I relished in the feeling of my sensitive nipples pushed against Edward's chest and I began to kiss up and down his neck. Edward tilted his head to give me better access and I gently nipped Edward's neck playfully. With that, I earned a low growl from him and I figured it was time to stop teasing.

I reached between us, slipped my hand beneath his boxers and grabbed hold of his hard cock. Oh god, Edward was so hard, and by the feel of him, I could tell he was quite large. Edward's grasp on my waist tightened when I began to stroke up and down his length. I hardened my grip and increased my pace and Edward closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Bella, that feels _so_ good." I heard Edward groan as I slipped my tongue out to lick the sensitive spot just below his ear. Edward quickly brought my hand that was pumping his now throbbing cock to his chest.

"Bella, I'm too close." I pulled his boxers the rest of the way until they slid down to his ankles and Edward stepped out of them. He looked me intensely in the eyes then.

"Are you sure?"

Instead of answering him I pulled my underwear all the way off and slid myself onto him. God, I loved the feeling of Edward being inside of me; it was like nothing else I have ever experienced. Edward pressed his forehead against mine and kissed me sensually and ran his sweet tongue over my lips while he started to move himself in and out of my wet sex.

The intense passion of this moment was so completely erotic that I couldn't help but buck my hips up to meet every one his Edward's thrusts.

"God Bella. You feel so good, you're so tight."

"Edward keep going, god, Edward go faster please," I panted as my pleasure increased. Edward began to thrust harder and faster, making my muscles quiver and I could feel myself beginning to clamp around him.

"Edward, I am going to..." With that I hit my orgasm and I could feel all of my muscles tighten with ecstasy. I felt Edward give one last thrust as he came and moaned my name.

We stayed there panting, both our bodies covered with a sheen of sweat.

"Bella, that was amazing."

"Yeah, I think we should take inventory more often," Edward and I both laughed and he began to place kisses along my neck.

I giggled as he hit the sensitive spot on my neck. "Cullen, we have to get back to work."

"Come on Swan, we get five customers at most every day. Pus, now that I have you, I don't plan on ever letting you go."

I smiled as I pulled him up into a kiss and let myself get lost in the feeling of Edward holding me, like that's where I was always meant to be.


End file.
